Lamps and fittings are usually hanged up from a hook in the vicinity of an electric contact of a ceiling. Assembled on the lamp or for subsequent installation are covers, or also called lamp tops, which is attached to the end of the electric wire on the other end of which the lamp socket is mounted.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-section of a cover 10 and the attachment device according to prior art. The cover consists of a substantially conical body 11 with an upper opening 12 and a lower opening 13. Through the lower opening 13 the cable 14 extends in one end of which a lamp socket (not shown) is connected. A loop 15 is mounted on the cable, which can be hung on a hook 16 attached to the ceiling. A screw 17 is provided at the lower opening, which allows the cover to be secured on the cable. Generally the cover is made of a hard material, such as plastic or light metal.
When assembling, the screw 17 is unscrewed which allows the cover 10 to move along the cable and enables access to the hook. Then the screw is fixed with the cover close to or in contact with the ceiling surface.
Problems with these covers include:                These do not seal against the ceiling (prevented by the extra cable, contact, hook, suspension.)        Difficult to have space for cable in the cup (modern cables are thicker and more rigid than the simpler and ungrounded cables used in earlier.)        Does not allow installation of lamps close to the ceiling/body when traditional copper requires margin between the ceiling and the lamp for installing it. (Often creates problem close to the doors).        Difficult to adjust lamp vertically. Especially, it is difficult to change the height after installation.        Manufactured usually in at least 3 parts. (Cup, suspension washer, screw for locking the of the cup)        Usually requires tools for installation.        Usually are perceived as unnecessary because of affecting the overall impression of the lamp.        
DE 102006022609 comprises a cylindrical body, which has a bottom part of harder material. Due its cylindrical design, it cannot be folded completely because of tensions which may arise in the material. In addition it may only be folded down to the harder part. This does not allow a simple handling of the suspension and because of material's elastic properties and the tensions which may arise because of the material and its form, the folded part will revert to its unfolded form, which means that the user must hold the folded part by himself or by help of someone else and thus the entire simplicity with suspension is reduced.